


The Fabulous Quiz Show

by rainbowthefox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dadster, F/F, Game Shows, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowthefox/pseuds/rainbowthefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton has 5 new contestants for his quiz show. AU. Alphyne(Alphys/Undyne). Dadster. An Undertale fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fabulous Quiz Show

"Hello, Darlings! Welcome to the fifth episode of my new show, 'The Fabulous Quiz Show'!"

The audience cheers around a circular stage. 5 Contestants were standing around the podiums and Mettaton stood in the middle of the stage. Colorful lights illuminated the whole building and another puff of fog came from the machines behind Mettaton. Everyone in the crowd was wearing Mettaton T-Shirts or advertisements of Glamburgers. The 'Death by Glamour' song that played around them was ear-piercing.

"Today, we have five lovely contestants!" Mettaton said, swaying his hips as he approached the first one. "Mind telling us your name, handsome?"

He held the microphone out towards the contestant. He was a really tall man with a scarred smile on his skull and wore a black sweater. Gaster stared at the microphone and looked back at Mettaton. He made a couple of hand gesticulations, which made the crowd go into an awkward silence. The robot gave them a sheepish smile and laughed it off. He withdrew the microphone from the skeleton and shrugged.

"Not much of talker, huh? That's alright. Let's move on to our second contestant! What's your name, darling?"

The "contestant" grabbed it out of his hand and threw their hands in the air, screaming: "I AM THE ONE-AND-ONLY GREAT PAPYRUS! (FUTURE)HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD AND THE BEST SKELETON THERE EVER WAS!"

The audience held their hands over their ears from the exclamation. One skeleton in the back wearing a blue hood stood up in his chair. He said, "Go Papyrus!"

"THANK YOU, BROTHER. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO GIVE THE 'SHOUT OUT' TO MY DAD-"

Papyrus, I'm right here.

"MY BROTHER-"

"Right here, bro."

"MY-"

"Alright, alright, that's enough!" Mettaton grabbed the microphone out of his hand, rushing over to the next podium. "That was our second contestant. As for our third, who would YOU be, my dear?"

The robot put his microphone in front of Frisk's face. They stood there and stared at him. The crowd went absolutely wild. Ratings, once again, flew out of the ceiling. Cameras flew around the two. The spotlights went on them. Ratings kept increasing. Mettaton's gloved hand started to shake. When will this madness ever end!?

"Fantastic, darling!" He turned back to the camera with a flick of the heel. "Have you ever witnessed such marvelous words before? I haven't! Which brings us to our fourth contestant...."

He walked over to the next contestant and held his microphone out towards the fish. He said, "State your name, hun."

"I'M UNDYNE!" She slammed her fists on the podium. "AND I'M HERE TO WIN YOU PUNKS! ALL THE NEW CARS, FORKS, CUPS, SPEARS, AND ANIME ARE GONNA' BE MINE! THIS IS GONNA BE FREAKING AWESOME!"

"HEY, UNDYNE!" Papyrus yelled from the across the room. "I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE GONNA' BE ON THE SHOW, TOO!"

"HECK YEAH I'M ON THE SHOW!" She yelled back. "WHY WOULDN'T I MISS OUT ON THIS!? ALPHYS WANTS A NEW ANIME AND I'M GONNA' GET IT FOR HER!"

Mettaton took the microphone away and glared at them both. He said, "That's enough! Now, we move on to our fifth and final contestant....me. I will be running the show and I will be competing! Which, of course, means I'll be providing the RIGHT answers and scoring higher than everyone else."

He turned back to the camera and pushed his bangs to the side. He puckered his lips and blew a kiss, saying, "We'll start the show after the break."

\-- Commercial Break --

ARE YOU SOCIALLY AWKWARD?

Napstablook: yeah

DO YOU FEEL AWKWARD AROUND RELATIVES, FRIENDS, AND PEOPLE IN GENERAL?

Naptsablook: yeah

ARE YOU UNABLE TO START CONVERSATIONS BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO TALK ABOUT AND WHEN THE OTHER PERSON DOESN'T SAY ANYTHING YOU FEEL LIKE COMPLETE TRASH?

Napstablook: yeah......

IS WHAT I'M SAYING MAKING YOU FEEL EVEN MORE AWKWARD SINCE I'M POINTING YOUR AWKWARDNESS OUT AND MAKING YOU FEEL SELF CONSCIOUS?

Napstablook: ......

THEN YOU SHOULD TRY OUR DISH CLEANER! WHILE EVERYONE IS OVER HAVING DINNER WITH YOUR FAMILY, FEEL FREE TO USE OUR FRESH DETERGENT SMELL TO IGNORE CONVERSATIONS WITH THEM WHILE LOOKING PRODUCTIVE! MTT BRAND, GET IT TODAY!

Naptsabloo: gee this smells good. highly recommended....10/10....

\-- Commercial Break End --

"-And we're back!" Mettaton exclaimed. The camera zoomed out to view the cheering audience, then panned across to the contestants that stood on the stage before them. Unnecessary lights flashed in the background and the music's volume increased. Frisk coughed from all the fog around them. Mettaton slid over to the middle and pulled out some cards.

"Each of the cards will contain a question. The topics will be randomized, and it is expanded from basic math to the history of the Core. Multiple choice questions will be worth 5 points, and direct answers will be worth 10 points! The contestant with the highest score(besides me, of course) will win any prize to their selection!"

He stepped aside to reveal a curtain behind him. When he pressed a button, the fabric started to reveal the prize collection. There were, in total, 500 prizes. They ranged from simple silverware to a new jet or airplane. Price tags were taped onto them so they'd look more expensive than they actually were. The audience cheered loudly.

"Each of our contestants has a big, red button in the middle of their podium." Mettaton said, walking over to Frisk and showing the crowd. "When they are ready to answer, they shall press the button. Whoever presses it first will get the opportunity to answer. You have only 1 try to get it correct."

He walked back to the middle of the stage, hands on his hips. He said, "We will have questions where, instead of points, shall be a reward! This isn't self chosen and you will receive what you get. There are, in total, 5 questions with prize opportunities."

He walked to the edge of the stage and sat down. His legs dangled over the stage and some fans tried to his boots. He teasingly raise them back on stage and winked at the camera. He said, "We will be officially starting our game after this unnecessary commercial break."

\-- Unnecessary Commercial Break --

Sans: Hey, Tori. Why don't clowns use one-liners?

Tori: I don't know, Sans....Why DON'T clowns use one-liners?

Sans: Because. They use I-LINERS!

*Cricket* *Cricket*

....ARE YOU MISSING A DRUM SET TO COMPLETE YOUR INTOLERABLE PUNS? STOP BY THE MTT BRAND STORE AND PICK UP YOURS TODAY! YOUR NEIGHBORS WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!

*BA DUM TSS*

Sans: Gee! This drum set is great! You'd be...drumb not to buy it!

NOW 30% OFF! GET IT WHILE IT'S AVAILABLE!

\-- Unnecessary Commercial Break End --

"Welcome back, my lovelies!" Mettaton exclaimed, walking in the center of the stage and pulling out a card. "Now, we will officially start 'The Fabulous Quiz Show'! Question 1: How many legs does a spider have?"

"OOH!" Papyrus slammed his gloved hand on his button. "THEY HAVE 2!"

Eeeer. A buzzer rang. Mettaton shook his head. "No, Papyrus, that is the wrong answer."

BEEP!

"Spiders have 8 legs!" Undyne said. A ding was heard in the background. On Undyne's scoreboard, she received 10 points. The fish did a fistbump in the air and grinned. Papyrus crossed his arms childishly with a hmph! Mettaton pulled out another card.

"Question 2: A triangle has a perimeter of 50. If 2 of its sides are equal and the third side is 5 more than the equal sides, what is the length of the third side?"

BEEP!

"Yes, Gaster? What is the answer?"

He gesticulated: The length of the third side is 20.

Another ding was heard, giving Gaster 10 points on his scoreboard. Papyrus was still scribbling shapes and Undyne had spaced out. Frisk simply shrugged and erased their doodling. Mettaton pulled out another card.

"Question 3: What is the full name of our king?  
A. Lord Fluffybuns  
B. Asgore Dreemurr  
or C. Fuzzy Pushover?"

BEEP!

"B. Asgore Dreemurr!" Undyne exclaimed. A ding was heard and Undyne had a total of 15 points, making her in the lead. Papyrus slammed his skull on the podium, sobbing about not winning. Frisk simply stood and said nothing. Mettaton glanced at the audience, noticing the lack of cheering.

"Okay, this next question has a prize!"

Everyone perked up.

"This question is a 5th-grade level problem. Question 4: How many seconds are in an hour?"

BEEP!

Gaster gesticulated. 3,600 seconds. The result was another ding, giving Gaster 20 points on his scoreboard. Undyne sighed while Papyrus stomped his foot angrily.

"NO FAIR! MY DAD IS THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS ANY OF THIS SMART, FANCY STUFF! WHY DO YOU KEEP ASKING MATH PROBLEMS!?"

"I don't pick the cards, hun." Mettaton grabbed a random prize. "Good job, Gaster! You win...."

*Drum roll*

"...This tea set!"

The robot presented the prize. All of the cups had Mettaton's face on it, including the tea bags themselves. It came with a couple of lemon mixes with a few plates. He sat it on the table in front of Gaster's podium. The audience cheered, and so did Papyrus.

"GOOD JOB, DAD! NOW WE CAN HAVE MORE TEA PARTIES!"

Gaster said nothing. Mettaton discarded the last question and picked up a new card. He said, "Question 5: How much does a Glamburger cost?"

Beep!

"Ah! Yes, Frisk?"

"Glamburgers cost 120G."

A ding came and gave 10 points on Frisk's scoreboard. Papyrus was the only one still with 0. A few people in the audience gave out "aww"s in sympathy. Mettaton, switching the cards a bit, then read one to his liking of his ratings. He said:

"Question 6: Who is the best skeleton in the Underground?  
A. Papyrus  
B. Sans  
or C. Gaster?"

Beep!

"IT'S OBVIOUS!" Papyrus lifted his skull up. "THE ANSWER IS A., THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

Ding!

The skeleton cheered for himself when he saw his scoreboard gain 5 points. He was in last place, but his excitement brought their ratings up a bit. Mettaton discarded the question and searched for another. He continued, "Question 7: Who is the host of this show?"

Beep!

"THAT'S OBVIOUS, TOO!" Papyrus pointed at him. "IT'S YOU, METTATON!"

Another ding. He was now tied with Frisk, but the two of them were behind Undyne and Gaster. Undyne cracked her knuckles in determination, winking at Alphys in the crowd. Mettaton yawned while looking through the cards again. He grinned once he saw another tool to increase his ratings.

"Alright! This is another prize question!"

The audience cheered loudly. Mettaton read: "Question 8: Which is better? Mew Mew 2, or Mew Mew 1?"

B-E-E-EP!

The button Undyne smashed broke. Mettaton was about to scold her, but refrained when he remembered they were on television. Another commercial break should come soon, then.....

Undyne said, "Well, my girlfriend says Mew Mew 1 is better! So, Mew Mew 1!"

Ding!

Undyne was now tied with Gaster at 20 points. Alphys gave her a thumbs-up from the crowd. Mettaton turned to his camera crew and signaled for another commercial break. He turned back to the camera and grinned. He said, "We'll give Undyne her prize after the messages!"

\-- Commercial Break --

need...mor....TEMFLAKES!1?1?1!

THEN STOP BY TEM VILLAGE! MUCH....TEMFLAKES! GOOD PRICES!

want...meet...tem!?1?111 STOP BY TEM VILLAGE! gOOD.....tems.... MUCH TEMS....

\-- End of Commercial Break --

The camera panned in to Mettaton, who was still sticking some tape back on Undyne's button. When he noticed the cameras were back on, he gave everyone a nervous smile and stepped back to the front of stage.

He said, "Welcome back, my darlings! We are almost finishing up my new show, 'The Fabulous Quiz Show!' For viewers just tuning in, we have W.D. Gaster and the head of the Royal Guard, Undyne, in the lead! Who will win? Watch and find out!"

He turned back to Undyne and pulled out another random prize. He said, "Undyne! You win....some silverware! Have fun with your new kitchen utensils!"

He placed the forks and spoons on her table. Undyne groaned, but he ignored it and stood in the middle of the contestants. He gave them a thumbs-up for encouragement. He picked up a card and read:

"Question 9: Who was the first fallen human to come to the Underground?  
A. Chara  
B. Asriel  
or C. Frisk?"

Beep!

"I REMEMBER THIS ONE!" Papyrus exclaimed. "IT WAS C. A ROCK!"

"No, dear..." Mettaton sighed. "That wasn't answer C, and it's incorrect."

Beep!

"I remember Asgore talking about them...." Undyne rubbed her chin in thought. "I believe it was A. Chara?"

Ding!

Undyne's eye widened when she realized she got that correct. She did another fist bump in the air when her scoreboard reached 25 points. Papyrus sighed in disappointment and Frisk patted him on the back. Sans face palmed in the back of the crowd. Mettaton shook his head and browsed through some cards.

"Alright, lovelies! Question 10: How many human SOULS are needed to break the barrier?"

Beep!

"7 Human SOULS are needed." Frisk answered. A ding came and gave them 15 points. Not enough needed to get into first place, but they were getting there. Mettaton sighed when he saw Undyne punch her podium in motivation. The sacrifices he made for TV....

"This is the last prize question. Question 11: Who built the Core?"

Gaster went to push his button, but Papyrus slammed his quicker. He pointed over to him and yelled, "MY DAD DID!"

Ding!

The scientist sighed while some people in the audience laughed. Papyrus grinned and ran around excitedly. He now had 20 points, tying up with Gaster and getting farther ahead than Frisk. Undyne was still in the lead, though. Mettaton grinned at the increase of competition. Ratings were still slowly increasing...

"Alright, Papyrus. Your prize is..."

*Another drumroll*

"-A plate of spaghetti! Chosen by yours truly."

He placed the spaghetti on the table in front of Papyrus. The skeleton went to eat it, but was stopped by Mettaton. The robot waved his gloved finger.

"Ah-ah-ah. Only AFTER the show, you can get our prize. Please wait patiently."

Papyrus crossed his arms behind his podium with another Hmph! Mettaton looked at the last card in his hand. He said, "Alright, everyone! This is the last card! If two competitors end up tying, then we will have a break question. Got it?"

They all nodded.

"Question 12: How many seasons did Mew Mew 1 have?"

BE-B-BE-BE-BE-BE-B-EEEEEEP!

This time, the button broke.

"MEW MEW 1 HAD 4 SEASONS!"

Ding!

"Yes, Undyne!" Mettaton threw the card. "You are correct! You are our official winner of the fifth episode of 'The Fabulous Quiz Show!' Go, now pick your prize!"

Undyne ran from her podium and towards the Prize Selection. She browsed through all the expensive cars, jets, grills, vacation tickets, and computers. She stopped when she saw a mere disc pack of an anime. Grabbing it, she held it up in the air. She yelled, "FOR YOU, ALPHYS!"

The crowd went nuts. Fog was blown everywhere, lights flashed around the room, and the ratings broke again. Mettaton wiped some oil off his forehead and spoke into the microphone.

He said, "Thank you, everyone, for watching! This has been 'The Fabulous Quiz Show' with your host, mwah. Tune in every Tuesday for a new episode!"

The cameras panned out to Undyne running to Alphys and giving her the anime set. They both hugged and kissed on camera. Fangirls could be heard in the background, and someone tore their t-shirt off yelling, 'I LOVE YOU METTATON!'

With that, the show ended.


End file.
